Regardes, je suis à tes côtés moi
by Anime04FanBlch
Summary: Kazuma est de plus en plus hanté par la mort de Tsuo Rin. Mais plus il se torture mentalement plus il se rend compte de l'importance qu'Ayano prend dans sa vie. Mais, et si Tsuo Rin revenait au galop et demande à Kazuma de venir avec elle, pour une nouvelle vie ?


Je n'ai pus rien faire.

« Je ne suis pas née pour être mangée par un démon.. »

Je suis tellement inutile, tellement faible !

Comment est-ce possible d'être faible à ce point ?! Je n'ai pus qu'assister à la scène en tremblant. Je ne pouvais que crier, supplier, implorer.

Rien à faire, mes jambes ne veulent pas bougées. J'ai beau y mettre toute ma volonté, je n'y arrive pas.

Du sang.

Le sang de Tsuo Rin gicle de partout pendant qu'elle me regarde avec ses yeux emplit de larmes. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent dire. Ces yeux, ce regard, il me demandait de l'aide, mais je suis impuissant.

Comment n'ai je pas été capable de protéger celle que j'aimais ?!!

\- Kazuma ?

Une voix plus que familière ma sortit de mon éternelle torture mentale.

\- ... Quoi ? C'est juste toi, Ayano ?

Elle me regarde. Ses yeux semblent me tuer à chaque fois qu'ils se posent sûr moi. Je ne devrais pas être heureux à ce propos mais, je dois avouer, qu'avec Ayano, je me sens mieux. Même si ce n'est juste qu'un petit peu, je suis soulagé de sa présence et sa voix à quelque chose de rasurant.

Pendant que je la fixais tout en la complimentant intérieurement, elle devint rouge. Pas de colère mais d'embarras. How cute.

\- Q-Quoi ? J'ai un truc sûr le visage ?? Demanda t-elle aussi agressivement que d'habitude.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer en plus ?! S'écria t-elle folle de rage, prête à sortir Enraiha.

\- ... Non. Je me disais juste que tu étais mignonne quand tu es embarrassée, dis-je le plus simplement du monde.

\- Q-Q-Q-Que ??? Essayait-elle d'articuler pendant qu'elle devenait encore plus rouge.

\- Tu ! Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Sortit elle après plusieurs bafouillements.

\- Je ne me moque pas, repondis je tout en partant, les mains dans les poches.

\- ... Ka... Kazuma !!!!!! Explosa t-elle de colère, derrière moi.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

J'ai enfin pu le tuer. Celui qui m'a prit ma bien aimée sous mes yeux, celui qui m'a arraché mes jours heureux, celui qui m'a montré au combien j'étais faible et inutile.

Je suis là, devant sa dépouille, mes mains recouvertes de son sang.

Je n'arrive plus à penser. Je l'ai tué, enfin ? Cet homme dont j'ai haï l'existence toute entière jusqu'à m'en rendre malade ? C'est enfin finit ? Réellement ?

Je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien mais...

Mais elle est arrivée.

Elle s'est agenouillée juste à côté du corps de son maître, l'air peinée sûr son visage. Ses genoux prirent la couleur écarlate du sang quant elle a prit le corps sans vie de cet homme même qui à tuer celle qu'elle était autre fois. Juste comme ça, elle l'a serré contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu as pus me venger, dit elle doucement tout en souriant étrangement.

\- ... Tsuo Ri... Non... Lapis.., marmonnais je tout en restant les yeux fixés sur mes mains ensanglantées.

Elle me fixait sans rien dire. On aurait pu croire qu'elle se retenait de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Comme si elle était encore sous le contrôle de cet homme.

Finalement, une poupée reste une poupée.

\- Kazuma .. Dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce.

Cette voix, la voilà. La façon de parler de ma chère Tsuo Rin, comment l'oublier ?

\- Merci, ajouta t-elle en fixant le cadavre de son maître.

C'est comme si ce mot me donnait un électrochoc.

Comme si je venais à peine de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et ce que j'ai fais.

J'ai levé mon regard pour enfin le poser sur celle qui me parlait depuis tout ce temps.

Tsuo Rin, Tsuo Rin, Tsuo Rin !

\- Je... Je l'ai enfin fait... ! Murmurais je doucement comme pour me convaincre des faits.

\- Kazuma, répéta t-elle comme pour me rappeler dans le monde réel.

Je me suis mis à la fixée sans parler. Mec, elles sont vraiment pareilles. S'en est presque insultant.

\- Lapis.

\- ... Oui ?

\- Tu... Est-ce que tu as les souvenirs de Tsuo Rin ?

Elle resta silencieuse comme si elle cherchait une réponse qu'elle ne pouvait avoir. Elle regarda quelque chose du coin de l'oeil d'un air difficile à comprendre mais elle n'y prêta plus attention une seconde après et m'a répondu tranquillement :

\- ... Oui.

\- Je ... Euh Je vois.., me grattais je la tête. Est ce que tu peux me dire... Est ce que tu sais me dire se qu'elle pensait de moi, jusqu'à la fin ?! Est-ce qu'elle me détestait de mon impuissance ? De ma peur ? Est - elle partie en paix ?! Je sais que.. Que c'est peut-être pas la paix qu'elle voulait mais.. Mais je suis sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle a réussi à être heureuse.. Alors.. Alors.. Lapis, je t'en prie..

Elle me fixa un moment comme pour assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Je .. Non, Tsuo Rin, jusqu'à la fin, ne pouvait pas te haïr. Tu ne t'es peut être pas battus comme vous l'auriez voulu mais le mal est fait. Elle sait qu'à ce moment précis tu as fait de ton mieux. Elle ne t'en tien aucunement rigueur.

« Tu me protégera, pas vrai ?»

\- Je... Je vois.. Souriais je.

\- ... Kazuma, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la fin, je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerais encore.

Elle reposa le corps qu'elle tenait d'en ses bras sûr le sol, lança un regard en coin je n'sais où , s'est relevée, et s'est tendue début à me fixer de sa hauteur.

\- Kazuma... Veux tu reprendre où les choses se sont arrêtées ? Demanda-t-elle en me tendant sa main tachée de sang.

Si je disais que je n'ai pas hésité à prendre cette main je mentirai. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas prendre cette...

« Kazuma ! »

... Non, je ne peux pas prendre cette main. Si je la prend elle va me tuer à coup sûr.

Un sourir prit place sûr mon visage sans que je m'en rendre compte.

J'approcha ma main de celle que Lapis me tendait, pour la rejeter, et l'effacer définitivement. Je ne peux plus avoir de tourments, après tout, tout est fini, tout va bien.

Alors que ma main s'apprêtait à refuser,...

\- KAZUMAAAAAA !!!!! Hurla une jeune fille à la chevelure cramoisie.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- tu ne dois pas faire ça !! Je suis là, alors... Alors ! Tu n'as pas besoin de retourner avec un fantôme du passer !! Hurla t elle les yeux fermés en s'interposant entre Lapis et moi.

\- Un fantôme du passé ? Répéta la poupée.

\- O-Oui ! Le rôle que tu joues est terminé ! T-Tu ne prendras pas Kazuma pour l'emmener loin de moi ! Criait elle rouge de honte.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris.

\- Eh ..?

Elle ramassa le corps sans vie qu'elle embrassait de son étreinte sûr son épaule et partit.

Juste avant de pouvoir être trop loin pour pouvoir se parler les uns les autres, j'ai pris la parole.

\- Je .. Je t'aimais ! Vraiment ..

\- Kazuma ?!

\- Je sais.. Se retourna t-elle pour montrer un air abattu sûr son visage.

\- Mais, repris je, maintenant que j'ai cette fille bruyante avec moi, continuais je en prenant Ayano par la taille, je sais que la Tsuo Rin que je n'arrivais pas à oublier peut enfin se reposée.

-Hyaah ? Cria Ayano à cause du rapprochement mais devient rouge feu suite à ma déclaration.

Lapis, Tsuo Rin, me lança un regard "soulagé", souria et me répondit « Je vois » puis s'en alla.

\- K-K-K-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kazuma ??! Balbuta t-elle en cherchant à reprendre le dessus sûr sa gêne.

\- hum ? Répondis je avec un sourire en coin tout en rapprochant son visage du mien, asser près pour que nos nezs se touchent de leur bout.

\- Ce - Ce que tu viens de .. De dire, juste maintenant..., rougit elle.

\- Hm, oui ? Sourais je bêtement.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que ça voulait dire que.. Que tu m'... M'aimes.. ? Dit elle en évitant mon regard.

\- Humhu ! Bien sûr ! Et tu m'aimes aussi pas vrai ? Alors.. Dis je en me rapprochant de sa bouche.

\- JE JE JE JE JE EUHHH, marmona t elle difficilement.

\- Ah oui, Ayano.

\- O-O-Oui ?

\- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- ... Je t'aime, soupirais je de désespoir, comment d'ailleur, j'aime une telle empotée que toi ?

\- ... Je ... J'aime Kazuma ... Moi aussi...

Ohhhh ! Pas d'insultes ? Elle a été franche et de plus elle n'a pas fait attention à ma remarque. En plus son visage embarrassé, c'est tellement mignon...

Je pris sa tête dans la paume de ma main, caressa sa joue doucement avec mon pouce et rapprochant mes lèvres de plus en plus des siennes.

Elle a dû penser la même chose que moi. C'était beaucoup trop long.

Elle m'attrapa par le col et colla ses lèvres rosies sur les miennes. Après quelques instant elle se sépara de mes lèvres et me dit en souriant timidement :

\- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, baka !

C'est un écrit que j'ai rédigé il y a pas mal de temps mais je l'adore toujours autant. Kaze no Stigma n'est malheureusement pas très connu mais j'aime tellement que j'avais pu m'empêcher d'écrire dessus. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez appréciés autant que moi !


End file.
